


【澈特】楼梯间情事

by woon1012



Category: 83line - Fandom, 朴正洙 - Fandom, 澈特 - Fandom, 金希澈 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woon1012/pseuds/woon1012
Summary: OOC/私设就，简单粗暴发车了！来自又黄又粗暴一个崽子谁让正主不发糖，想吃只能自己产粮！
Kudos: 10





	【澈特】楼梯间情事

马上就要回归期了，大家都早早的安排好了近期的行程协调练习的时间。金希澈因为只参与录音不参与打歌什么的就拼命地接了一大堆综艺来宣传，为大队的回归造势。

但是他也不是完全的不参与，因为歉意总是再知道他们今天有练习活动活动之后带着饮料或者外卖浩浩荡荡去看那群崽子们。李东海更是每次看到他哥又来探班就欢欢喜喜的跑过去抱住，崔始源也只是拍了拍他的肩膀“哥，没关系的，真的！”

而真正了解金希澈的当然知道醉翁之意不在酒，在于其中一队友也。没错，那个个人就是大他九天的哥哥，他们最爱的队长大人。

金希澈恋爱了，办公室恋情，日久生情，时间跨度大概有二十年了吧。可是这段感情没有一个弟弟知道，甚至连身边的工作人员也不知道。两个人把这段感情算是捂得密不透风，但是个中甜蜜只有他们自己知道。

而金希澈靠着仁川大战的名言——永远站在利特这边！成功的堵了数不清的次数的柜门，和欺骗了无数粉丝和弟弟的眼泪。

于是就有了这个画面，本来就勤勉的suju大人们，对于即将到来的回归期也是百分百的上心，很认真的练习着直到凌晨，金希澈下了通告，看见工作的聊天室里面那群崽子们的哀嚎，无奈的笑了笑，给他们下单了宵夜和饮品，自己一个人去了公司。

时间刚刚好，拿到热乎乎的外卖提着来到了练习室的楼层，联系了大半天早就饥肠辘辘的饿狼们早就闻到了食物的香味，果然，他们那脾气暴躁的哥哥此刻就是天使。

如同饿狼扑食一样蜂拥而上，而金希澈则趁机看向了人群中最后的那个顶着一头蓝发正一脸笑意的看着弟弟们的爱人。

旁边李赫宰和曺圭贤抢夺鸡腿的声音还充斥着耳膜，金希澈从战斗的中心突围出来，单独的提着一个袋子递给了朴正洙。  
“给你的，肠胃不好就别跟他们一样太油腻了，这是专门给你要的红豆粥。”朴正洙笑了  
当然为了不显着这么突兀，也给那群崽子们买了饮料。金钟云因为要身材管理，简单的吃了两口就出来了，抱着咖啡看着在一边互动的两个老大哥，按耐住了内心的雀跃。

李东海在李赫宰的护航下率先抢到了一大块肉离开了战场，其实金希澈点的足够他们几个人吃的，但是不是有那么一句话嘛，抢着吃才是最香的。于是这群平均年龄三岁不能再多的小孩津津有味的上演着抢肉大战！

等战争逐渐平息，大家吃的差不多的时候，没眼力劲儿的李东海突然发现他们的亲亲队长一个人坐在一边在吃着和他们不一样的东西，顿时蹭了过去。

“呀呀呀呀，特哥，你在吃什么啊！”没等朴正洙回答“啊，红豆粥诶！”  
李东海的声音瞬间在练习室里面引起了轩然大波“希澈哥！你搞特殊！为什么我们没有红豆粥！”某只大型忙内不满的抱怨道，虫子眼的盯着那个罪魁祸首的哥哥。

“怪不得呢，一向吵的特哥今天超级安静！”李赫宰也符合道  
“呀！你们这群崽子！特儿肠胃不好，大晚上的，你们有肉吃还堵不住你们的嘴！”金希澈说的理直气壮，一时间众人也没话了，确实，队长肠胃不太好，去年还做了手术。

金希澈满意的看着低下头去的崽子们，眼角的余光瞥见的嘴角微微上扬的朴正洙，朴正洙全程一句话都没说，这件事就这么化解了。

等吃完了东西，简单的休息一下，众人又复习了两边就准备散了，金希澈乖乖的坐在一边看着他们联系，帮忙录视频研究走位，提出观感建议什么的。大家真的很认真的在准备这次的回归，没有一个人懈怠。

等练习结束，大家准备离开的时候，朴正洙一般习惯收尾工作，而且晚点走也不用跟大家挤电梯，他一般会检查练习室的门锁窗窗户什么的。没想到金希澈半路却折回来了。

朴正洙一边收拾着包也没注意到门口靠着的那个人，抬起头才看到“哦莫，吓了我一大跳，怎么不出声，你不是跟孩子们下去了吗？”  
“我忘了点东西，回来取一下。”  
“？？？什么，我没看到你有什么东西落下了啊！”朴正洙说完还四处看了看，空荡整洁的练习室什么都没有。

“你。”  
“？？？呀！！！”朴正洙被金希澈的情话搞得有些不好意思了。  
“怎么？不是吗？我的......男朋友~”金希澈调侃道  
“你从哪学的这些啊！”朴正洙背上包，打了金希澈一拳，两个人走出了练习室。可是金希澈却突然一下把朴正洙扑到了墙上，亲上了那个日思夜想的唇瓣。

“唔~你在这发什么疯，也不怕人看见！”一个浅尝即止的吻，金希澈就放过了朴正洙  
“没事，大家都走了！”金希澈笑着说，可是打脸却来的飞快！远方传来的脚步声让朴正洙下意识就拉着金希澈匆匆忙忙的打开一扇门躲了进去。

门关上了，视线却暗了下来，整个空间也安静了下来，两个人屏住呼吸听着外边公司职员的脚步声越来越近到越来越远，也逐渐松了口气。

因为视线的约束，所以感官愈发的灵敏，金希澈听着朴正洙因为紧张而有些急促的呼吸声，还有飘进鼻孔的朴正洙的洗发香波的幽香，顿时觉得这个氛围好像特别适合做一些少儿不宜的事情。

“特儿，我们明明没做错什么，为什么要躲啊！”金希澈刻意压低的声音跟朴正洙诉说着  
朴正洙有些气急“还不是你...”  
“我怎么了？”金希澈轻声笑了笑，虽然声音已经很小了，但是在这个黑暗的空间里所有的感官被无限放大，朴正洙觉得，幸好此刻有些黑暗那人看不清自己的脸，不然一定又要被他嘲笑了！

等人走远了，朴正洙准备开门出去了，却被金希澈一把拽住，压在了旁边的墙上，朴正洙惊讶的叫声触动了声控灯，一时间亮了灯，两个人才发觉这是楼梯间。

因为突然的亮灯，朴正洙下意识的闭上了眼，这个小动作在金希澈的眼里可是赤裸裸的邀请了。漂亮的男孩子闭上眼不就是要亲亲的吗？何况这个男孩子还是自己的男朋友。

金希澈直接就亲了上去，朴正洙却一下就睁大了双眼，虽然已经三十多岁了，但两个人还是连接个吻都会脸红的人，明明在演唱会上在镜头前比这个更出格的都过了。

就这样一直到了灯光暗了下去，不知道吻了多久，朴正洙觉得金希澈像是要把自己胸腔的空气都吸走了，终于在金希澈放开他的时候，朴正洙开始剧烈的喘息。就在他以为金希澈已经已经亲够了，放过自己的时候。

金希澈的手非常迅速的伸进了他的衣服里面，准确的捏上了他胸前的茱萸。一时间朴正洙叫出了声，声控灯也亮了，此刻被亲的充血的红唇微微张合着，双眼因为光线的刺激微眯，整个人一副被欺负惨了的模样。

“希澈，别，别这样，这里是公司。”朴正洙强撑着拒绝着金希澈的求爱，不是不想，而是不能在这。朴正洙此刻的念头只有这个，这里是公司，大大的超出了他能接受的认知范围。

“你不觉得在这里很刺激吗？”金希澈一边用牙齿研磨着朴正洙的耳朵一边用沙哑的声音对他说着，金希澈呼出来的鼻息让朴正洙也不禁觉得燥热了起来。

就在他发呆的空档，金希澈已经迅速的解开了他的裤带，因为来练习，穿的是比较休闲舒适的运动装，金希澈的手很快就探了进去，快准狠的开始揉捏着。

“嗯啊~”强烈的感官刺激让朴正洙忍不住发出了声音，但因为还比较轻微并没有触动声控灯，下一秒金希澈的动作却彻底失控了，金希澈咬上了朴正洙的锁骨，因为是九月初，温度还没有很凉，外边的格子衫已经被金希澈脱得半挂不挂的在臂弯，里面的T恤衫因为较宽大的领口儿被金希澈钻了空子。

金希澈早就想这么做了，刚才在练习室看着因为舞蹈动作而若隐若现的锁骨，金希澈早就想扑过去啃一口了，本来想等回了家，可是却阴差阳错的找到了这么哥刺激的地方，金希澈现在整个人处在一个极度的兴奋状态。

“呀！金希澈，你属狗的啊！”朴正洙的声音一下就让整个空间亮了起来，而金希澈看向了朴正洙笑着说“你说是就是喽！”

朴正洙被金希澈搞得欲哭无泪，而此刻身下的快感不断地刺激着他，身后是冰凉的墙壁，身前的男人却如同一个大火炉一样，此刻空气中都是暧昧的因子，朴正洙感觉体内仿佛着起来了一把大火，要把他烧死了。

“希澈....希...救救我~好难受~”朴正洙也不知道自己再说些什么，只是他觉得眼前可以拯救自己的只有金希澈了。于是他开口了，想要得到解救。

“乖，一下就不难受了。”虽然金希澈也忍得很难受了，但是目前这个场景没有润滑剂，一不小心就会受伤，马上要回归了，最近每天都有练习，他再憋不住也得忍着。不然以后真的只能和起伏一起睡狗窝了！

金希澈加快了手上的动作，帮朴正洙套弄着，想着等朴正洙先射了，用他的精液做润滑。两个人都能舒服点。因为准备回归以来，两个都各有各的行程，金希澈接了数不清的综艺，朴正洙也是各种通告和练习，两个人也很久没有亲热过了。

很快朴正洙的那根就变得异常坚挺，隐隐有想要射的趋势，金希澈此刻感觉自己忍得快要爆炸了，但是听着因为黑暗而变得更加清晰地朴正洙的急促的呼吸声和呻吟声。心里也有了一种油然而生的自豪感和满足感。

这样的朴正洙只能自己看到，在粉丝、工作人员、后辈甚至弟弟们面前一副温润如玉，坚实可靠不食人间烟火的仙子，此刻正在自己的身下喘息着。

“希澈....你...快点！”因为条件反射，虽然并没有开始扩张，可是身体的记忆却让朴正洙开始不自觉的收缩后穴。下边在金希澈的动作也也终于射了出来，整个人忍不住发出了一声喟叹。

朴正洙整个人靠在了金希澈的怀里，金希澈顺势借着朴正洙刚伸出来的精液把手指挤进了后穴。朴正洙整个人因为高潮的不应期处在了失神的状态，整个人像个没有了生气的洋娃娃一样，下巴靠在了金希澈的肩膀上。

“乖，再忍忍，马上就好了。”金希澈也一直在嘟囔着说着一些他自己也不知道是什么的句子，朴正洙更是什么都听不进去。但两个人都一直很默契的等着对方的动作，准确说是朴正洙等着金希澈的动作。

不知道过了多久，声控灯亮了又黑，黑了又亮不知道多少次，金希澈终于把朴正洙翻了个身，拉开了裤链，把自己挤进了朴正洙体内。

“啊~”因为金希澈的进入，朴正洙感觉到了头皮发麻，一阵颤栗。  
“呼~”这是终于进入朴正洙身体里的金希澈发出的舒爽的声音，太久没做了，虽然有好好扩张，但是紧致略带干涩的内壁还是绞的金希澈爽的不要不要，发出舒服的喟叹。

“特儿，你放松点，我感觉快要被你夹断了！”金希澈开始低声哄劝朴正洙，试图让他放松因为紧张而紧绷的身体。

可是朴正洙却只能发出一阵略带哭腔的呻吟声，“希澈...希澈啊~别...哪里！”因为朴正洙的适应，金希澈开始缓缓地顶弄起来，动作十分的缓慢，因为身处在黑暗里，所有的感官都被极致的放大，朴正洙甚至可以感觉到金希澈的那根在自己体内微微的移动前进，划过的内壁吸附着他的肉棒，他甚至感觉到那根上边的青筋。

真的太他妈的爽了，朴正洙这么想，当然他没说出口，金希澈也一样，他感觉的朴正洙的兴奋，因为他的内壁的息肉正在拼命地挽回着自己，不让自己退出来，此刻的他哪管那什么九浅一深还是三浅一深，就这么漫无目的抽插着。

“嗯啊~啊希澈，太快了！要坏了！”朴正洙尖叫着，因为声音声控灯又亮了，不过此刻的朴正洙因为微闭着眼加背对着光线，并没有收到惊吓，但是他还是敏感的察觉到了外界的变化。

他睁开了双眼，看着墙上的影子，因为金希澈的律动微微的起伏，整个人的思绪也不知道想到哪去了。就这么顺从着自己的心发出了声音。

约莫又抽插了百十下，金希澈终于感觉到了自己快射了，他最后的一丝理智把自己从朴正洙的体内退了出来，轻轻地拍了拍朴正洙的屁股。  
“特儿，把腿加紧，为了省点麻烦，我就不射在里面了。”朴正洙下意识的听从了金希澈的指令，合并了双腿。

“真乖~”金希澈搂过来朴正洙，奖励似的亲了亲的他的嘴唇。

最后，金希澈射在了朴正洙的腿间。朴正洙趴在墙上，金希澈靠着他的身子，趴在他的颈间两个人剧烈的喘着粗气。

等意识逐渐恢复，金希澈给朴正洙简单的收拾了一下，就拉着朴正洙下楼了。因为一连串的剧烈运动，朴正洙整个人累极了。最后金希澈在他腿间蹭的那几下，他觉得火辣辣的疼，肯定已经肿了。

所以他走路的样子也有些奇怪，金希澈贴心的照顾他走的很慢，等走到大门口，门卫给他们开门放行，因为是出道很多年的大明星，加上都认识，彼此打招呼寒暄。

“呦，希澈啊！练习到这么晚啊！”  
“是啊，快回归了不是嘛！”金希澈亲和的性格和谁都谈的来，自然也很热情的回应着。门卫往旁边瞅了瞅，看到还有人。  
“哦~利特xi也一起练习呢！果然是superjunior呢！”  
“谢谢您，早点休息哦！”朴正洙也不免强撑着打起精神来回了句话

“那哥，我们先走了。”金希澈很有眼力劲的感觉到朴正洙的不舒服，越是快速的结束了对话。  
“嗯，再见。”

很快，两个人就消失在了夜色里。

——————————end

**Author's Note:**

> 算了，烂尾就烂尾吧，本就是一个不知道怎么瞎写的产物，本来只想嗨个车的！  
> 结果还是搞了点剧情，两千多字金希澈才吃上肉！  
> 就食用愉快！
> 
> 【PS，总感觉最近发车有点勤了！】


End file.
